Squash
|PvZ2 = }} Squash to roślina o pojedynczym użyciu, występująca w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Roślina ta zgniata zombie gdy oni będą blisko niej. Można ją normalnie odblokować w pierwszej części, lecz w drugiej aby ją zdobyć należy wydać 12,38 zł. Kiedy rzuci okiem na zombie w jego okolicy, wskoczy wysoko nad nim i zmiażdży cel, zadając 90 punktów obrażeń każdemu przeciwnikowi, który się tam znajdzie. Etymologia Nazwa 'squash' w angielskim oznacza 'zgniatać'. Jest również prawdopodobnie wzorowana na prawdziwej roślinie o nazwie 'Chayote squash'. Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Squash Squashes will squash the first zombie that gets close to it. Damage: massive Range: short range, hits all zombies that it lands on Usage: single use "I'm ready!" yells Squash. "Let's do it! Put me in! There's nobody better! I'm your guy! C'mon! Whaddya waiting for? I need this!" Cost: 50 Recharge: slow TŁUMACZENIE Squash Squashe zmiażdżą pierwszego zombie, który znajdzie się blisko nich. Obrażenia: masywne Zasięg: krótki zasięg, uderza wszystkie zombie na których wyląduje Użycie: pojedyncze użycie "Jestem gotów!" krzyczy Squash. "Zróbmy to! Postaw mnie tam! Nie ma nikogo lepszego! Jestem twoim kolesiem! Dawaj! Na co czekasz? Potrzebuję tego!" Koszt: 50 Odnawianie: wolne Plants vs. Zombies 2 DAMAGE: Massive RANGE: close RECHARGE: Sluggish Squashes will smash the first zombie that gets close. Usage: single use Area: all zombies around target Squash is actually his stage name. His birth name was Tracy. TŁUMACZENIE Obrażenia: Masywne Zasięg: Bliski Odnawianie: Powolne Squashe zmiażdżą pierwszego zombie, który się do nich zbliży. Użycie: pojedyncze użycie Obszar: wszystkie zombie wokół celu Squash to tak naprawdę tylko jego pseudonim. Jego prawdziwe imię to Tracy. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Plant Food Gdy Squashowi damy Plant Food to zgniecie dwóch losowych zombie na ekranie, po czym wróci na swoje miejsce, zgniatając również tych którzy tam stali. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Squash zmiażdży trzech losowych zombie zamiast dwóch. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Squash jest idealny do zabijania pierwszych zombie, zwłaszcza tych bardzo wytrzymałych. Można go używać również gdy jakaś twoja roślina jest zagrożona. Jest bardzo dobry na Gargantuary i Zomboni oraz świetny na tryby nieskończone kiedy skończysz już ustawiać rośliny. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Strategia podobna jest do tej z pierwszej części. Galeria Ciekawostki Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Jeżeli Squash zabija zombie w Basenie, tworzy się lekki plusk. *W darmowej wersji na PC, gracz może użyć jedynie roślin z etapu Dzień i Noc, natomiast Squash jest z etapu Basen. *Squash jest jedną z dwóch roślin, które umieją mówić ludzkim głosem. Drugą rośliną jest Sunflower. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *W zwiastunie gry, w lodówce Szalonego Dave'a znajduje się karton mleka, na którym jest wydrukowany informacja o zaginięciu Squasha. Prawdopodobnie jest to nawiązanie do tego, że w PvZ 2 jest rośliną premium, której nie zdobywa się za przejście poziomu. *Nacelowany zombie zawsze zostanie zraniony, nawet jeśli ten zmieni linię albo zostanie odsunięty na lewą stronę ekranu. *Od 13-18 sierpnia 2015, Squash konkurował z Imitaterem, która roślina powinna być przeceniona na klejnoty przez jakiś czas. **Squash, Imitater oraz Torchwood zostały przecenione na klejnoty przez jakiś czas. *W Podniebnym Zamku, jeśli Squash zmiażdży powietrzne zombie, on zniknie. Podobnie jest, jak skoczy na zombie w wodzie w Big Wave Beach. Zobacz też *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Squash Zombie en:Squash Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny Premium Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Rośliny natychmiastowo-zabijające Kategoria:Rośliny o pojedynczym użyciu